


You don’t say no to the Eppes brothers

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [13]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, First Time, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You don’t say no to the Eppes brothers.<br/>Kink: Sandwich sexual position or chain fuck (threesome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don’t say no to the Eppes brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Written for ROK. Sorry, I can’t come up with better titles, I keep using the prompts. Feedback is love and is rewarded with cookies (and smut).

You don’t say no to the Eppes brothers, Colby thought dazedly. Which is how he had ended up in this situation in the first place. Not that he was complaining. He was sure that quite a number of people would be envious at being the focus of such single minded attention from not only one but two gorgeous men. Yet all this attention was going straight to his head. He couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t seem to get his body under control. This entire night had been out of his control. When Don had innocently asked if he wanted to come back to his apartment for a beer, he didn’t see a reason to refuse. Not even when Charlie had showed up and they had settled down on the couch, seeming to get closer and closer together as the night went on. He couldn’t even pretend surprise when two sets of lips latched onto his neck and two different hands caressed his thighs through his jeans. Feeling surrounded by aroused masculine energy, Colby could only give himself over to their attention, unconscious of moving down the hall and into Don’s bed.

Pushed down and expertly stripped, he was unaware of the passage of time. Only noticing being consumed with stimulation until he was wound tighter and tighter, and still they wouldn’t let him come. Caught in between them, he simply let them have their way with him. Driven crazy with lust by sights like Charlie crouched over him, enthusiastically swallowing his cock while his hair tantalizingly caressed and teased his skin, as Don held him down and thrust against him from behind. Colby had never felt more out of control, barely able to remember his own name, he could only beg wordlessly for more.

Nearly purring in satisfaction, he felt two separate hands begin to stretch him open. He closed his mind in bliss, spreading his legs open willingly, and arched with a moan as a hard cock finally started to enter him. His eyes flew open only to go cross eyed at the vision of Charlie slowly lowering himself down on his cock, his head leaning back against his brother’s shoulder. Entranced Colby couldn’t bring himself to look away, as he was devoured by the pleasure moving through him as the two men began to move together languidly.

Charlie riding him from above leaned down for a tongue filled kiss that tightened the muscles around his cock. Then arched back up to claim Don’s mouth hungrily. Far beyond coherent thought, Colby could only think they were beautiful together, taking him and claiming him as theirs with the same determination they brought to everything else. They really are more alike than they’ll ever admit, he thought somewhat hysterically. Feeling something inside him snap, he came with a scream as sensation raced through him like water let loose from a dam. Clenching hard around Don’s cock, he felt him spill inside of him and heard an echoing moan from Charlie as come hit his chest.

Collapsing to the bed with a groan, they slid onto opposite sides of him, trading languid kisses. Cuddling up against them he closed his eyes with a sigh, only to stiffen at the feel of tongues licking come off the over sensitized skin across his stomach and chest. Shuddering, he repeated the thought that you don’t say no to the Eppes brothers, and decided that it wasn’t such a bad policy to have after all.


End file.
